


Pirates

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Pirates, Pre - Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Gryffindor house meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Cast"

"Remember to cast your votes for our end of the year party theme!" Hermione announced as the house meeting ended. As the students dispersed, she walked over to the seventh years and flopped down on a couch between Ron and Harry.

"What are you voting for?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking of something recent, like a popular television show or band or something." She replied.

"Pirates." Harry and Dean said simultaneously.

"Pirates?" Neville repeated.

"Piracy was stopped years ago!" Ron protested.

"And pirates were ugly." Parvati added.

The three muggle-borns traded looks and began to laugh. "Not anymore." Harry said.


End file.
